Sugar Police
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Yoongi (26th), hanya seorang polisi yang terkenal dengan senyuman manisnya. Hidupnya berubah setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah memenuhi hatinya selama lebih sepuluh tahun, Park Jimin. Bahkan yoongi sudah menganggap angin lalu dengan apa yang pernah jimin lakukan padanya. YOONMIN! Yoongi!Seme Jimin!Uke Slight : NAMJIN! TAEKOOK! CHANBAEK! HOSEOK & Someone maybe? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Bibir pucat yang berdarah itu tak henti-hentinya bergetar karena menangis dan bahkan mata sipitnya tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan airmata. Ia tengah bersembunyi di gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindar dari siksaan yang tak berhenti menghampirinya saat berada di rumah besar itu. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Bersembunyi dariku?"

.

BUGH!

Satu tendangan telak dari kakinya tepat mengenai kepala pria dihadapannya. Nafasnya tampak terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup lama untuk mengejar bajingan-seperti yang biasa ia sebut untuk para penjahat- yang sudah tersungkur dihadapannya. Kemudian tangannya memborgol tangan pria itu dibelakang punggung.

"Tuan Kim Shin Myeong, pada tanggal 10 Mei 2014, sekitar pukul 21.10 dengan berdasarkan bukti kuat melakukan tabrak lari, yang menyebabkan kematian korban sesuai dengan diterbitkannya surat perintah penangkapan oleh kantor kejaksaan distrik pusat seoul, kami ditahan pada tanggal 16 Mei 2014, pada waktu setempat 22.35. Kamu berhak untuk berkonsultasi dengan pengacara dan membuat pernyataan kapanpun."

Lalu ia memaksa bajingan itu untuk bangun dan di depan ujung gang tersebut, muncul rekan kerja sesama polisi tersenyum lega.

"Bawa bajingan ini!" Min Yoongi. Pria itu mendorong penjahat tersebut pada rekannya yang diketahui bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Yakk! Kenapa harus aku? Kau harus ingat aku ketuamu! Aish!" Namjoon hanya menggerutu melihat kelakuan anggota timnya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan itu.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara serak yoongi terdengar di apartemen yang tengah dipenuhi suara berisik dari dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kerjaan namja manis yang merupakan kakak sepupunya itu? Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berada di ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya melepas sneakers yang entah sudah berapa lama terpasang dikakinya. Tubuhnya terasa ambruk.

"Minumlah teh hijau ini." Namja manis yang bernama kim seokijin itu memberikan segelas teh hijau hangat dan yoongi bangun kemudian meneguknya.

"Terima kasih hyung!" Yoongi mengembalikan gelas kosong itu dan kembali berbaring di sofa.

"Hei Sugar Police yang terkenal dengan senyuman manis untuk mengelabui penjahat diluar sana dan selalu berkata dengan tenang kepada masyarakat ternyata punya sifat seburuk ini? Dan...ARGH! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengganti kaos kakimu hah?"

Yoongi menutup matanya dengan lengannya dan menjawab pertanyaan seokjin. "Oh ya, aku baru ingat kalau belum menggantinya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Sudahlah hyung! Aku terlalu capek gara-gara suamimu yang kelebihan akal itu! Sudah menyuruhku menyelidiki cctv berjam-jam, dan tadi dia malah cidera saat mengejar pelakunya."

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan rambut yoongi. "Tidurlah. Argh..." Ia mengipas-ngipaskan hidungnya agar bau tidak sedap dari kaos kaki yoongi menghilang.

"YOONGI HYUUNG!" Teriak namjoon saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

"BERISIIIIKKK!" Itu adalah gabungan lengkingan seokjin dan suara datar yoongi dengan posisi yang masih sama.

.

Seokjin menatap kedua lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Ini sudah lima hari sejak mereka tidak pulang dan seokjin mungkin bisa memaklumi suami serta sepupunya itu.

"Makan apa saja kalian lima hari belakangan ini?"

"Berkas dari namjoon, rekaman cctv dari namjoon, dan mengejar bajingan yang disuruh oleh namjoon." Jawab yoongi dengan santai dan kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

"Yakk hyung! Kau meninggalkanku setelah menangkapnya! Aku jadi terlambat pulang karena kau!"

"Aku kehilangan waktu tidurku karena kau!"

"Siapa suruh kau menolak jabatan sebagai ketua tim? Setelah aku yang menjadi ketua tim, malah kau protes dengan tugas-tugas yang aku berikan."

"Kalian ini! Kenapa sikap kalian berbanding terbalik saat di kantor dan di rumah eoh? Berkelahi seperti anak kecil! Memalukan!"

"Yoongi hyung yang mulai!"

"Kim Sialan Namjoon!"

Lagi-lagi seokjin hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendengar ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

.

Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum puas melihat ketidakberdayaan lelaki manis yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Kedua tangan yang terborgol di kedua sudut ranjang dan tanda keunguan disekujur tubuh lelaki manis itu membuatnya benar-benar puas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku lagi, park jimin."

Seketika lelaki manis itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam hingga lelaki jangkung itu menyelimutinya sebelum pergi.

.

Namjoon membawa berkas baru yang akan diselesaikan oleh timnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mejanya, ia terus meneliti isi dari berkas tersebut hingga menemukan seonggok manusia dengan kulit pucatnya yang tengah bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata. Jangan lupakan kakinya yang tertata begitu manis diatas meja semanis senyumnya. Tapi sepertinya yoongi tampak gelisah dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Namun semua kembali normal. Dengan tidak merasa berdosa, namjoon memukul kepala namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Ck! Sialan! Dimana sopan santunmu hah?" Gerutu yoongi dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Hei! Bagaimana pun juga aku atasanmu disini hyung!" Namjoon mencoba melupakan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

"Iya, iya, iya." Yoongi mengubah posisinya dengan posisi duduk normal dan dimejanya sudah tersaji berkas baru. Foto seseorang yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku meletakkan berkas ini untuk kau baca hyung."

"Kau benar-benar..." Yoongi merasa kesal namun tetap membaca berkas itu dan mencoba memahaminya. "Kim Jongin, 32 tahun, otak dari pembunuhan orang-orang yang meminjam uangnya dan penyelundup barang gelap yang hanya sempat ditahan beberapa hari. Apa? Bagaimana bisa penjahat ini bebas begitu saja?" Begitulah kesimpulan yang yoongi dapat.

"Bukankah ini hal yang sangat biasa? Sepertinya dia tidak akan bebas lagi karena ini."

Berkas lainnya terpampang dimeja yoongi dan tampaklah sebuah foto yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Pria ini hilang sebulan yang lalu. Diduga diculik oleh Kim Jongin karena orangtuanya yang berhutang pada jongin sudah dibunuh. Mereka menjadikan anak mereka sebagai jaminan. Dia sempat kabur dan akhirnya tertangkap oleh anak buah jongin." Namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar dan bingung melihat ekspresi yoongi yang sulit diartikan olehnya.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan namjoon saat melihat tiga anggota lainnya yang bertanya secara serentak tadi. Namjoon dan yoongi menatap tajam mereka bertiga yang masih tersenyum seakan-akan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?" - Jung Hoseok

"Kalian terlihat serius." - Kim Taehyung

"Wah! Ada kasus baru!" - Ini Jeon jungkook. Anggota termuda dan selalu antusias dengan kasus-kasus baru sekaligus kekasih taehyung sejak dua bulan lalu.

Yoongi dan namjoon sama-sama menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anggota mereka.

.

Mereka berlima kini berada di depan sebuah rumah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion. Karena demi apapun, rumah itu terlalu besar. Di tambah lagi pagar tinggi yang menjadi satu-satunya gerbang untuk masuk. Jungkook yang duduk paling belakang tampak terpana dengan mansion itu begitu juga dengan taehyung dan hoseok yang duduk di bangku tengah. Lagi-lagi yoongi yang berada di bangku pengemudi melamun dan namjoon menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Tadi kau terlihat gelisah saat tidur, terdiam saat membaca berkas tentang korban penculikan itu, dan sekarang kau melamun disini. Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari orang yang ada di kasus kita kali ini?"

Yoongi terlihat terkejut dan perlahan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal kini mulai melemas. Ia menghela nafas.

"Dia adalah alasan aku memilih untuk sendiri hingga sekarang."

"Eoh? Hyungnim suka dengan seorang tersangka?" Tanya jungkook dengan polosnya. Mengundang tatapan tajam dari empat orang di dalam mobil itu.

.

Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Luka fisik dan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya membuatnya harus berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis. Menangisi nasibnya yang begitu tragis dan mengkhayalkan seseorang untuk menolongnya. Ia tertawa miris dalam isakannya saat mengingat impian mustahilnya dan melihat bayangan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan di cermin.

 _"Inilah karmamu park jimin."_

Ia berjalan mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kemudian perlahan duduk. Tangannya mengeratkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

 _"Jika kau selama ini kau mengutukku, aku mohon akhiri ini. Aku benar-benar menyerah."_

"Jimin? Kau ada di dalam? Jangan terlalu membersihkan dirimu. Nanti aku tetap akan mengotorinya."

Ia terisak tanpa suara. Kini dirinya benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Maaf tuan. Ada yang ingin bertemu."

"Tunggu aku di ruang tamu."

"Baik tuan."

Sayup-sayup jimin mendengar pembicaraan itu. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega kalau lelaki itu tidak mendengar tangisannya.

.

"Wah! Suatu kehormatan karena gubuk kecilku ini kedatangan tamu seperti anda, sugar police."

Suara berat menginterupsi yoongi yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan mansion itu. Dbibirnya tercetak senyuman miring saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku sering mendengar tentangmu yang menjadikan penjara sebagai hotel bagimu. Ternyata kau begitu tampan jika dilihat secara langsung, tuan kim jongin."

"Dan kau lebih terlihat manis. Jika kau ingin menangkapku lagi, silahkan saja." jongin berjalan mendekati yoongi dan berbisik dengan sensual ditelinganya. "Tapi aku ingin mencoba kalau tubuhmu semanis senyumanmu atau tidak."

Seringaian yoongi makin lebar dan ia menarik kerah jongin dengan senyuman yang memabukkan. Ia berbisik tak kalah sensual. "Aku tidak suka menjadi bawahanmu dan kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi bawahanku."

Posisi mereka kembali normal dan sama-sama memperbaiki pakaian mereka yang sedikit kusut.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa tujuanmu mendatangiku?"

"Arggghhh...aku sangat lelah sebagai penegak hukum dan aku sangat membutuhkan pemuas. Apa kau bisa merekomendasikan untukku? Seorang lelaki manis." Yoongi duduk dengan santai di sofa empuk ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, sersan min. Kau kesini untuk mencari bukti kuat agar aku tidak bisa keluar lagi dari penjara bukan? Lebih baik kau pulang sebelum aku hanya memulangkan namamu saja."

"Hyungnim! Aku sudah selesai!" Jungkook berteriak dari lantai atas dengan memegang dua anak buah jongin yang sudah lemas dalam keadaan terborgol.

"Perlakukan mereka dengan lembut kookie!"

"Baik hyungnim!"

"Hyungnim! Aku juga sudah!" Kini hoseok membawa lima orang bersama taehyung yang tersenyum bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kerja yang bagus!"

jongin mengepalkan tangannya saat seluruh anak buahnya yang tersisa berhasil ditangkap.

"Ketua kim? Mana hasil tangkapanmu?"

"Aku kehabisan mangsa. Bagaimana jika aku menangkapnya saja?"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan mengurus yang lain."

"Haish! Kau akan menyesalinya sersan min!" Teriak jongin dengan kesal saat namjoon memborgol tangannya dan yoongi yang menaiki tangga dengan santai.

"Aku tunggu tuan kim jongin yang terhormat."

.

Raut wajah tenang dan santai yoongi berubah seketika saat sedang mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Ia memasuki setiap ruangan yang ia masuki dan hanya meneriakkan satu nama.

"Jimin! Aku tau kau ada disini! Semua sudah berakhir! Kau aman sekarang! Aku mohon tunjukkan dirimu atau berteriaklah! Jimin!"

Lalu telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang dipuku secara brutal. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia mencari dan menghampiri pintu tersebut. Terkunci.

"Jimin? Kau disini?"

Hanya ketukan yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Hatinya semakin yakin mengatakan kalau dibalik pintu ini adalah orang yang dicarinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Menjauhlah dari pintu ini! Aku akan mendobraknya!"

.

Dengan susah payah jimin memakai baju kaos putih polos itu sebagai langkah terakhir. Ia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam. Hanya itu pakaian yang disediakan jongin untuknya dengan alasan agar mudah menikmati tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia meneteskan airmata.

"Jimin! Aku tau kau ada disini! Semua sudah berakhir! Kau aman sekarang! Aku mohon tunjukkan dirimu atau berteriaklah! Jimin!"

Seketika tubuh jimin terpaku. Suara itu? Suara dari sosok yang sepuluh tahun lalu ia tolak kehadirannya? Yang selama sebulan ini ia khayalkan untuk menyelamatkannya? Jimin mencoba berteriak namun ia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Tidak ada cara lain selain menggedor pintu kamarnya. Ia terus memukul pintu itu dengan menangis tanpa bisa mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Jimin? Kau disini?"

Ia hanya bisa mengetuk pintu itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sosok dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Menjauhlah dari pintu ini! Aku akan mendobraknya!"

Jimin menurutiya dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pria dengan kulit pucat yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama terpaku. Yoongi benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat sosok dihadapannya ini dan ia langsung merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Yoongi pun menangis.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu bertahun-tahun."

 _Dia mencariku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya?_

"Kau menghilang setelah kita lulus dan kabar buruk tentang orangtuamu membuatku semakin khawatir."

Susah payah jimin menahan ketakutan dengan suaranya.

"M-maaf..."

Setelah itu yoongi melihat jimin tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya.

.

 _"Jimin mengalami trauma berat. Luka fisik yang didapatnya begitu parah. Begitu juga dibagian intimnya. Dari ceritamu, jimin sepertinya sudah takut dengan suaranya sendiri. Aku akan menganjurkan terapi padanya setelah kondisinya membaik. Kau tenang saja. Banyak hal yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Termasuk dengan cintamu."_

Matanya yang sayu semakin sayu dan kantung mata berwarna hitam begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Baru saja dua hari melalaikan waktu tidurnya hanya karena seorang lelaki manis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Untunglah kepala polisi memberikan mereka libur seminggu karena berhasil mendapatkan kembali seorang buronan yang begitu sulit ditangkap.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Kepala polisi park memberikan kita waktu istirahat selama seminggu. Setelah itu kita akan bekerja lagi."

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi memasuki ruang rawat. Mengabaikan namjoon yang mungkin sedikit kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja.

"Jimin, aku pulang dulu. Sebentar saja. Aku akan segera kembali. Kau cepat sadar ya? Hm...aku mencintaimu." Yoongi tanpa ragu mengecup dahi jimin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai jeans hitam, kaos putih polos, dan jaket hitam miliknya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju meja makan. Di hadapannya seokjin menghidangkan sup ayam kesukaannya dan ia kini sibuk memilih sayur yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh membuang makanan seperti itu!"

"Hyung tau kan aku tidak suka sayur? Aku bukan sapi!"

"Terserah kau saja! Oh ya, ambil dan pakai ini." Seokjin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celemek pink kesayangannya yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan dari yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil bungkusan itu dan menatap bingung ke seokjin sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya. "Apa ini hyung? Bentuknya aneh sekali."

"Masker mata."

"Hah?"

"Kulitmu sangat kontras dengan kantung matamu yang menghitam itu."

"Tapi aku bukan yeoja."

"Aku tidak perduli apa jenismu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat buruk dengan keadaanmu."

"Baiklah."

Seokjin kembali diam dan memperhatikan yoongi yang sedang makan. Sedari tadi otaknya sudah penuh dengan satu pertanyaan. Siapa orang yang berhasil membuat sepupunya menjadi berantakkan seperti ini?

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya saja." Ujar yoongi dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Astaga! Jangan bicara saat mulutmu masih penuh! Nanti kau tersedak."

Yoongi hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau mencintai seseorang yang terlibat dikasusmu kemarin?"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Cepat-cepat seokjin mengambil air dan langsung diteguk oleh yoongi. Yoongi terdiam sesaat dan seokjin fikir kalau yoongi akan marah. Tapi anehnya yoongi malah tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku lagi."

.

Waktu libur yang diberikan kepala polisi sudah habis dan yoongi dengan berat hati meninggalkan jimin yang masih belum siuman. Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya, yoongi sudah bangun hanya untuk menghampiri jimin. Setidaknya melihat wajah jimin memberikan sedikit semangat untuknya karena sudah jarang tidur.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti. Aku jadi jarang tidur karena kau." Yoongi menghela nafas dan tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi jimin cukup lama. "Aku mencintaimu. Cepatlah bangun."

.

Yoongi sampai di kantor sekitar pukul enam. Ia melirik ke sekitar dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Barang yang sudah lebih dari lima hari berada di jaket hitam kesayangannya. Masker mata pemberian seokjin.

"Hyungnim!"

"Astaga! Kookie!"

"Hehe...maaf hyungnim. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ketua kim? Tumben sekali hyungnim tidak bersamanya."

"Mungkin sedang bermain bersama istrinya." Ujar yoongi santai sambil menuju kursinya. Apa dia tidak sadar hampir merusak pikiran polos maknae ditimnya?"

"Ya ampun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ketua kim seperti anak-anak saja. Masa istrinya diajak bermain. Mereka kan sudah besar. Memalukan."

Dan benar kalau jungkook masih polos.

"Kau datang ke kantor sepagi ini?"

"Aku sangat merindukan kantor hyung." Jungkook tersenyum dan duduk di samping yoongi. Perlu diketahui hanya jungkook yang berani -mungkin lebih tepatnya karena kepolosannya- duduk di sebelah yoongi. Hoseok dan Taehyung yang notabene anggota lama tidak mau memperpendek umur mereka jika berdekatan dengan yoongi. Dia sangat galak sesama rekan dan akan menjadi malaikat jika bersama masyarakat. Tatapan jungkook beralih pada barang yang dipegang yoongi. Bagaimana ia tidak tertarik, yoongi sedari tadi menatap bingung barang itu. "Masker mata?"

"Kookie, kau tau benda ini?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Mataku juga seperti hyung sekarang kalau kurang tidur."

"Berarti kau tau cara menggunakannya."

"Tentu saja. Hyungnim cuci muka dulu sana. Nanti aku bantu."

.

Jungkook dengan telaten memasangkan masker itu dibagian kantung mata yoongi. Sementara yoongi begitu menikmati sehingga menutup matanya. Jangan lupakan kebiasaannya yang menjadikan meja kerjanya sebagai tempat pemajangan kakinya.

"Jimin hyung begitu istimewa kah sampai hyungnim- "

"Hyung saja kookie. Kita belum bekerja."

"Ah hyung! Apa jimin hyung begitu istimewa sampai hyung rela seperti ini? Padahal hyung sering tertidur kalau sedang memeriksa berkas di kantor." Jungkook selesai memasang masker tersebut dan duduk di kursinya. Ia menahan tawanya melihat yoongi yang menggunakan masker mata.

"Tentu saja dia sangat istimewa." Yoongi tersenyum lepas.

"Ternyata."

"Kenapa?" Tanya yoongi galak.

"Hyung bisa jatuh cinta juga. Tapi, bukankah hyung bilang 'hatiku hanya untuk masyarakat' iya kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Bangunkan aku kalau mereka sudah datang."

.

Yoongi menguap untuk kesekian kalinya setelah lebih dari 12 jam memeriksa cctv hanya untuk mencari seorang anak sma yang menghilang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Warga korea sangat beruntung karena selama 24 jam mereka diawasi. Ponselnya pun berbunyi karena ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

 _Baekhyun hyung is calling..._

Cepat-cepat ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Iya hyung. Aku akan segera kesana!" Yoongi segera beranjak dan tak sengaja bertemu kepala polisi di depan pintu masuk.

"Sersan min!" Teriak namjoon yang membawakan kopi untuk para anggotanya.

"Namjoon, sepertinya lelaki yang bernama park jimin itu sudah sadar. Baekhyun hyung yang menghubunginya tadi."

"Wah! Orang seperti hyungnim bisa seperti itu juga ya?"

"Maksudmu apa kookie?"

"Tae, tadi pagi yoongi hyung tersenyum lepas saat membahas lelaki itu."

"Kenapa mengobrol? Selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!"

"Siap ketua kim!" Jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Anda mau kemana sersan min?"

Yoongi membungkukan punggungnya sesaat.

"Saya harus menemui korban dari kasus kemarin. Dia sudah sadarkan diri."

"Baiklah. Silahkan pergi."

Yoongi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kepala polisi itu. "Istrimu baru saja menghubungiku. Apa dia sudah menghubungimu hari ini?"

"YAKK! YOONGI!"

Teriakan kepala polisi bernametag 'Park Chanyeol' membuat para polisi disana menatap kearahnya. Ia segera berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. Bisa-bisanya ia cemburu kepada sepupun dari istrinya sendiri. Dia berfikir akan menagih jatah kepada istrinya malam ini.

.

Yoongi tersenyum sepanjang ia berlari menuju ruang perawatan jimin. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu saat ini. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah jimin yang kembali tertidur dan baekhyun yang menghela nafas sembari memasukkan kembali stetoskop miliknya ke saku jas dokternya.

"Hyung, ada apa ini?"

"Jimin sempat siuman dan tiba-tiba ia menangis. Melempar barang-barang dan berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku terpaksa memberikannya obat penenang."

"Seandainya saja aku datang lebih cepat." Yoongi terlihat menyesal dan meraih tangan jimin untuk ia genggam. "Maafkan aku yang tadi tidak ada disampingmu. Maafkan aku."

.

"Apa penjahat di kasus kali ini bukan manusia? Kenapa aku tidak menemukannya?" Hoseok berkata sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Iya hyung. Kookie juga tidak menemukannya. Tae, bagaimana denganmu?"

BRAKK!

Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut terkejut karena taehyung tiba-tiba menggebrak meja. Untung saja kantor hanya tinggal tim mereka saja karena sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam.

"Sersan kim!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum untuk memohon maaf. "Aku baru saja mendapatkannya."

.

Jimin kembali tersadar. Ia melihat langit-langit rumah sakit dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak karena merasa gelisah. Tubuhnya bergemetaran dan saat ingin menarik selimutnya kembali, saat itulah dirinya tersadar kalau tangan kanannya yang tidak diinfus digenggam oleh seseorang. Orang itu tersadar dan tampak tersenyum bahagia saat jimin menatapnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Tanpa sadar yoongi mengusap pipi jimin. "Oh ya, masalah permintaan maafmu tadi, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku sudah kembali bertemu denganmu saja, aku sangat senang. Jangan fikirkan apapun ya? Kau harus cepat sembuh."

Tidak ada jawaban dari jimin selain airmatanya yang mengalir.

"Jangan menangis." Yoongi menghapus airmata jimin. "Kau sudah aman bersamaku. Bajingan itu sudah aku jebloskan ke penjara. Apa kau lapar? Tunggu disini ya? Aku akan membelikanmu makanan." Yoongi hendak beranjak namun tangan jimin menahannya. Sebenarnya yoongi bisa saja tetap pergi karena tangan jimin begitu lemah. "Kenapa?" Jimin terlihat gelisah dan yoongi mengusap tangannya. "Aku tidak akan lama. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"Selamat malam jimin. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas lega begitu baekhyun datang. "Hyung, aku mau pergi membeli makanan."

"Pergilah. Aku akan menjaga jimin untukmu."

"Terima kasih hyung."

Sepeninggal yoongi, baekhyun langsung memeriksa keadaan jimin dan duduk di sampingnya setelah selesai. Jimin terlihat takut. Mungkin dia ingat kalau baekhyun tadi sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang untuknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diri. Aku dokter Byun-eh Park Baekhyun. Aku sudah menikah. Maafkan aku soal tadi siang. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau mau memaafkanku kan? Terserah padamu saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu memaafkanku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Jadi aku menuruti saja apa yang dia suruh."

Raut wajah ketakutan jimin berubah kembali menjadi datar. Baekhyun jadi takut sendiri dengan pemikirannya tentang apa yang jimin alami dari cerita yoongi. Wajar saja jimin jadi seperti ini.

"Yoongi itu memang aneh. Jika sudah marah, dia sama seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi. Eh! Ngomong-ngomong soal berhibernasi, itu salah satu kebiasaannya kalau sedang mendapatkan waktu libur. Kesimpulannya dia sangat suka tidur. Tapi, jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, dia seperti malaikat. Dia akan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sugar Police. Menurutmu apa julukan itu cocok untuknya? Kalau aku sih tidak."

Baekhyun merasa sangat canggung dan menggerakan bola matanya hingga ia menemukan yoongi yang mendekati ranjang jimin.

"Yoongi sudah datang. Makan yang banyak ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada jimin dan yoongi sebelum pergi. Yoongi hanya menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan mata sayunya. Kemudian mendengus kesal sebelum duduk di samping ranjang jimin.

"Jimin, apa saja yang dia ceritakan tentangku? Pasti banyak kan? Nanti kau ceitakan ya?"

.

Setelah seminggu berada di rumah sakit, jimin diperbolehkan pulang. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang pulih. Tetapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Jimin masih berwajah datar. Walaupun terkadang para anggota tim yoongi termasuk si kepala polisi dan istrinya yang berkumpul diapartemen seokjin dan mengeluarkan candaan, jimin hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Tiba-tiba jimin hampir saja terjatu dibahu yoongi. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit karena mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk ya? Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Jimin tak menjawab dan berdiri. Namun belum beberapa langkah dia terjatuh dan dengan sigap yoongi menangkapnya. Tanpa basa-basi yoongi menggendongnya ala bridal dan jimin mencoba mencari kenyamanan di dada yoongi.

Perlahan yoongi membaringkan jimin dikasurnya. Sejak kepulangan jimin, yoongi merelakan kamarnya untuk jimin. Apalagi dia juga sangat jarang pulang. Biasanya ia akan menginap di rumah salah satu dari ketiga rekannya. Ia menyelimuti jimin yang sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena nyaman karena gendongannya tadi. Lalu ia mengecup dahi jimin sebelum keluar untuk kembali bergabung dengan rekannya di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Yoongi menatap kesal tujuh orang dihadapannya. Menatapnya seakan-akan dia seperti pembunuh.

"Kau sudah membuat kami bingung selama dua minggu ini sersan min." Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Ia sudah sering mendengar tentang anak buah sekaligus adik sepupu dari istrinya ini.

"Aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun bukan?"

"Dan membuatmu rela aku menikah duluan hyung? Kau juga menolak semua orang yang menaruh hati padamu. Apa semua ini karena jimin?"

"Mungkin kalian akan terkejut kalau aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sontak ketujuh makhluk disana memasang raut wajah antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk para readers yang merasakan kejanggalan atau hal-hal yang kurang tepat, atau ada hal yang igni ditanyakan, silahkan tuliskan semua di kotak review. Hehe...**

 **Author hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

 **Sekian dari author.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Yoongi begitu bahagia karena akan menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam selama hampir enam bulan. Banyak resiko yang ia hadapi. Mengingat bagaimana terkenalnya lelaki manis bernama park jimin. Selain karena orangtuanya adalah donatur tetap di sekolahnya, park jimin juga memiliki orangtua yang terkenal karena kesuksesannya sebagai pengusaha di korea. Siapa yang tidak mengenal orangtuanya kalau begitu?_

 _"Jimin!" Yoongi secara refleks menarik tangan jimin saat lelaki itu tengah menunggu seseorang di tempat parkir. Tentu saja supirnya._

 _"Kau siapa?"_

 _Yoongi tampak gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Min Yoongi. Kelas 11-A."_

 _"Oh! Kau siswa unggulan dari keluarga miskin itu kan? Aku pernah melihat datamu di berkas ayahku. Kau penerima beasiswa tetap."_

 _Arogan. Satu kata yang begitu melekat pada diri jimin. Tapi yoongi sudah menutup fikiran buruk tentang jimin hanya karena satu hal. Cinta._

 _Yoongi menyukai bagaimana jimin tertawa bersama satu-satunya teman yang yoongi tau. Sehun. Jimin begitu bahagia bersama sahabatnya mungkin? Yoongi sangat mengerti perbedaan diantara mereka. Yoongi hanya seseorang yang hidup bersama paman dan bibinya. Beban mereka sedikit berkurang karena beasiswa yang diperoleh yoongi._

 _"Kau benar. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada keluargamu."_

 _"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Hm...aku...menyukaimu."_

 _Tidak ada raut wajah terkejut atau terkesima sebagaimana biasanya jika seseorang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Maklum saja, Yoongi tidak pernah sedikit pun melakukan pendekatan karena teman jimin itu dan rasa tidak percaya diri. Yoongi dapat melihat kalau jimin memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki._

 _"Astaga, kau hanya seorang murid yang mendapatkan bantuan dari keluargaku dan kau ingin menjadikan aku...ah! Aku tidak ingin menyebutkannya. Lalu dengan apa kau akan memberikanku hadiah nanti? Uang beasiswamu?"_

 _DEG!_

 _"Lupakan semua perasaanmu atau angkat kaki dari sekolah ini?"_

.

Dan pilihan yoongi adalah tetap berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang yang pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bukan karena yoongi tidak mempunyai harga diri. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan paman, bibi, juga sepupunya yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil setelah orangtuanya tiada.

Yoongi sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seluruh rekan, sahabat, dan saudaranya mengetahui hal ini? Yoongi takut kalau mereka akan membenci jimin dan yoongi sendiri pun sudah melupakan semua itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia bisa bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa perlu memikirkan biaya juga karena orangtua jimin. Jadi yoongi semalam menerima helaan nafas kecewa dari mereka karena menolak menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Pesanan sudah datang."

Seruan jungkook sontak membuyarkan lamunan yoongi dan namjoon langsung mengalihkan fokus dari layar komputer yang entah berapa lama sudah ditatapnya. Hoseok yang baru dari toilet pun langsung menghampiri pasangan maknae tersebut. Taehyung meletakkan dua box pizza di meja.

"Kookie, kau membelinya?"

"Tidak hyungnim. Tae yang membelinya. Aku hanya memaksanya saja." Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kau meminta dia lompat dari gedung ini pun dia akan melakukannya."

"Yakk! Kau secara tidak langsung ingin aku mati?"

"Berhentilah berkelahi dan nikmati ini." Namjoon berkata dengan mulut yang penuh dengan pizza. Yoongi hanya menatap mereka saja. "Hyung, kau tidak ingin memakannya?"

"Tidak. Kalian makan saja. Aku ingin bertemu jimin." Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi.

"Yoongi hyung benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya." Ujar hoseok santai.

.

Yoongi sampai di apartemennya dan mengabaikan seokjin yang berada di dapur. Dari penglihatan yoongi, seokjin sepertinya membuat segelas susu yang pastinya untuk jimin. Di kamar, ia menemukan jimin tengah memeluk boneka kumamon miliknya yang ukurannya setengah dari tinggi jimin. Seperti biasa, raut wajahnya datar namun jari-jari gemuknya mengusap-usap kepala boneka itu. Seketika yoongi gusar. Bukan karena jimin sembarangan menyentuh koleksinya yang bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Tapi masalahnya, harga diri yoongi jatuh sudah karena ketahuan mengoleksi hal semacam itu di usianya yang tepat di 26 tahun ini. Tapi yoongi sudah pasrah.

Jadi ia hanya fokus pada paperbag yang dibawanya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tampaknya jimin belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jimin."

Seketika jimin menatap yoongi yang sudah duduk dan yoongi spontan mengusap rambut jimin yang begitu halus tersebut.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Yoongi menyerahkan paperbag tersebut dan jimin terlihat ragu. "Jangan sungkan. Aku memang membelikannya untukmu." Perlahan jimin mengambil paperbag tersebut dan kembali menatap yoongi yang yoongi anggap sebagai 'apa aku boleh membukanya?'.

"Ayo buka."

Jimin mendapati notebook yang besar dan cukup tebal berwarna coklat dengan beberapa gambar yang sederhana namun indah. Serta pena berwarna sama.

"Jika diantara kami bertanya atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tulis dibuku ini. Kau mengerti?"

Jimin membuka notebook tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu.

[terima kasih. pertama karena kau sudah menolongku dan memberikanku ini. terima kasih juga kepada semua teman-temanmu.]

"Baiklah. Akan ku sampaikan nanti. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap yoongi.

 _Tahan dirimu yoongi. Di depanmu ini bukan anak balita yang berumur lima tahun. Tapi lelaki manis dan imut yang berumur 26 tahun._

"Kau harus memanggil namaku."

Yoongi dapat melihat tangan jimin yang sedang memegang pena dan notebook tersebut gemetaran.

"M-maaf jimin. Maaf." Yoongi begitu merasa bersalah dan langsung merengkuh tubuh jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bagusnya suaramu saat menyanyi di acara perpisahan kita. Kau begitu menghayati lagunya sampai-sampai aku menangis. Bahkan orangtuaku tidak bisa membuatku menangis saat mereka memarahiku. Jiminnie, apapun yang membuatmu takut. Hilangkan semuanya. Karena sekarang kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang perduli dan sangat menyayangimu. Kami akan datang saat kau membutuhkan kami." Yoongi melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua tangan jimin yang tidak gemetar sekuat tadi kemudian mengecupnya. "Jika kau tak punya alasan untuk mengeluarkan suaramu lagi, apa aku bisa menjadi alasan itu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tak memaksa. Semua butuh proses bukan?"

.

"Jiminnie?" Seokjin yang tengah sibuk memasak di dapur melihat jimin keluar dari kamar dan dari gesturnya seperti mencari sesuatu. "Yoongi sudah pergi setelah kau tertidur tadi. Kau mau menu apa untuk makan malam? Oh iya. Kau mau makan seperti yang biasa?"

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya. Seokjin jadi merasa tidak enak hati dan mencoba menyusul jimin. Namun, saat akan mengetuk pintu, jimin sudah lebih dulu membukanya dengan membawa notebook dan pena pemberian yoongi.

"Hm...aku ingin menghampirimu. Aku fikir kau tersinggung karena aku bertanya padamu."

Jimin tak menjawab dan menuliskan sesuatu kemudian menunjukkannya kepada seokjin dengan sedikit malu-malu.

[maaf karena aku merepotkanmu hyung. sebenarnya aku sangat ingin makan sup telur puyuh yang banyak sayurnya.]

Seokjin tertawa setelah membaca apa yang dituliskan jimin dan dengan gemas ia mengusak rambut jimin. "Tidak perlu malu-malu. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Seokjin hendak berlalu tetapi jimin menahan tangannya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu.

[terima kasih hyung. aku boleh membantu?]

"Sama-sama jiminnie. Tentu saja."

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya tepat pukul dua dinihari. Ia merasa sangat haus dan persediaan air di kamarnya sudah sangat menipis. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Tak disangka, ia menemukan yoongi yang tertidur di sofa. Yoongi menggunakan kaos putih polos dan menjadikan jaketnya sebagai selimut. Sementara di samping sofa tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya sneakers milik yoongi. Jimin sedikit merasa bersalah dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia kembali dengan sebuah selimut dan kemudian menyelimuti yoongi setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaket tersebut.

 _Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Kalau saja dulu aku lebih berani dan menerima perasaanmu, semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini._

.

"Hyung, jangan melakukan hal manis untukku. Aku tidak mau diusir namjoon dari sini." Yoongi berkata dengan santai sambil menggigit roti miliknya. Reaksi seokjin yang tengah mengoleskan selai coklat untuk roti namjoon terlihat bingung, namjoon apalagi, sementara jimin hanya diam.

"Hal manis apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Seokjin menyerahkan piring yang berisi roti untuk namjoon sambil tetap fokus melihat yoongi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi pagi aku bangun dan memakai selimut pink milikmu."

"Yang ada polkadot putih?"

"Iya."

"Aku memberikan itu kepada jimin dan satu lagi selimut berwarna biru polkadot putih juga." Seokjin tersenyum sendiri dengan hasil pemikirannya dan ditambah lagi jimin yang terlihat malu sambil menggigit rotinya. "Kau sepertinya harus berterima kasih kepada jimin."

"Benarkah itu jimin?" Yoongi menatap jimin yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah yoongi jadi gemas sendiri dengan kebodohan adik ipar tuanya itu. Ia bahkan memukul kepala yoongi.

"Yakk! Dimana sopan santunmu? Aku ini lebih tua darimu bodoh!"

"Bagaimana pun juga kau tetap adik iparku dan walaupun kau lebih tua, kau juga bodoh!"

"Hei!"

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kalian selalu berkelahi karena masalah sepele eoh? Kalian sama saja bodohnya!"

.

Namjoon yang yoongi sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka kemudian beranjak. Jimin tiba-tiba saja ikut beranjak dan mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Ia kembali dengan kotak bekal warna pink. Seokjin memang mendominasi sebegaian besar apartemen ini dengan warna pink. Untung saja namjoon bisa mempertahankan perabotan seperti sofa berwarna hitam dan dinding yang tetap berwarna putih. Dia benar-benar menahan nafas melihat selera istri kesayangannya. Jimin memberikan kotak bekal tersebut kepada yoongi dan namjoon.

"Tadi jimin ingin sekali memasak untuk bekal makan siang kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu dan rasanya juga enak."

Jimin menunduk karena malu. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengusak rambut jimin.

"Terima kasih. Sudah menghangatkanku dan memasakkan ini untukku."

"Terima kasih jiminnie. Kami pergi dulu." Namjoon mengecup dahi seokjin dan mendahului yoongi. Tak mungkin dia mencium jimin. Bisa-bisa diamuk dua saudara sepupu yang galaknya minta ampun.

"Jimin, apa aku boleh melakukannya juga?"

Jimin terlihat bingung dan yoongi langsung mengecup pipi kanan jimin. Sontak jimin langsung menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya. Tapi sudah ketahuan merona oleh seokjin.

"Kau menyukai yoongi ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat pipi jimin yang sudah memerah semakin merah. Seokjin jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tanpa kau jawab pun aku sudah tau. Sekarang kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita ke taman. Kau mau?" Jimin terlihat ragu. Namun kepalanya mengangguk dengan sangat pelan. Seokjin mengusap kepalanya. "Aigoo. Terima kasih sudah membuatku mengerti. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membiasakan untuk mengangguk untuk hal yang kau suka dan menggeleng untuk hal yang sebaliknya. Mengerti?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu ya? Aku mau membeli es krim."

Seokjin sudah keburu pergi saat jimin hendak kembali meraih tangannya. Seokjin kan tidak tau es krim kesukaannya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dan merutuki dirinya yang malah merepotkan orang yang sudah disakitinya dan bahkan keluarganya. Lalu seokjin kembali dengan dua mangkuk es krim. Sama-sama rasa strawberry dan ada strawberry juga diatasnya. Pokoknya semua serba strawberry.

"Yoongi sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kau itu sangat menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan strawberry." Seokjin sibuk berceloteh dan jimin sibuk menulis di notebook kesayangannya.

[terima kasih]

Bahkan jimin menambahkan senyuman termanis yang pernah seokjin lihat.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka mulai sibuk menyantap es krim masing-masing.

"Jangan takut."

Seokjin merasa kini jimin tengah menatapnya. Ia pun membalas tatapan jimin dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau takuti. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu walaupun baru beberapa bulan mengenalmu. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Kami semua ingin melindungimu. Kami ingin kau kembali hidup normal."

Seokjin menghela nafas dan kembali menatap ke depan sementara jimin masih tetap pada posisinya. Jimin memang diam. Tetapi hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah sudah mengecewakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya seokjin yang bercerita banyak. Jimin menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias. Seokjin merasa senang dengan jimin yang mulai sedikit aktif. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah bagaimana menghilangkan rasa takut jimin.

"Jiminnie, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggu disini ya?" Pertanyaan seokjin dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari jimin. Kemudian seokjin pun meninggalkan jimin yang mulai sibuk menulis sesuatu di notebook.

"Kita bertemu lagi jiminnie."

Jimin mendongak dan melihat sosok yang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran.

.

TUK!

Namjoon melemparkan sebuah berkas diatas meja rapat. Keempat anggotanya -sebenarnya yoongi tidak- begitu antusias dengan kasus baru yang akan mereka tangani. Seorang pembunuh yang bisa-bisanya berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa beban. Walaupun niatnya hanya merampok dan tidak sengaja membunuh sepasang suami istri serta anak mereka yang masih berusia lima tahun, tetap saja dia pembunuh.

"Kita akan mengintai di daerah B. Pantang pulang sebelum mendapatkannya. MENGERTI?"

"MENGERTI!"

Mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat namun tidak dengan yoongi. Ia masih saja melamun.

"Hyung?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan."

Yoongi hanya memasang puppyeyes yang membuat namjoon jijik dan gemas disaat yang bersamaan.

.

"Aku kelepasan. Pasti jimin menunggu lama." Setidaknya seokjin merasa lega karena ampas diperutnya sudah dikeluarkan dengan tuntas. Namun, ia seperti merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada jimin dan memang benar. Jimin duduk meringkuk di bangku taman dan notebook miliknya terbuka. Tubuh jimin bergetar hebat dan ia juga menangis.

"Jiminnie! Kau kenapa?"

Jimin yang mendengar suara seokjin langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat. Seokjin hanya bisa mengusap punggung jimin dan memilih untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Jimin benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu, mata seokjin melihat tulisan di notebook jimin.

 **Aku akan melenyapkan semua orang yang mencoba memilikimu. . Karena kau hanya milikku. Maksudku milik kami. Aku bukan orang yang tamak sepertinya. Jadi sampaikan kepada yoongi untuk menjaga nyawanya. Tidak perlu mencariku. Karena aku sangat dekat dengan kalian.**

Seokjin merasa tubuhnya sudah lemas. Tapi ia harus kuat supaya bisa menenangkan jimin.

"Sudah jimin. Jangan menangis. Aku sudah disini. Aku akan mengatakan semua ini kepada yoongi untuk menangkap orang yang membuatmu takut seperti ini. Dia akan menderita dipenjara seumur hidupnya."

Sontak jimin melepas pelukan dan menatap seokjin dengan tatapan memohon. Jimin sepertinya melarang seokjin untuk melaporkan ini kepada yoongi apalagi sampai menangkap orang tersebut.

"Jangan takut. Yoongi tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Tatapan jimin melembut dan kembali memeluk seokjin.

.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun, yoongi sudah mengerti apa yang ditugaskan kepadanya. Mengintai dan menangkap penjahat. Setelah dua jam mengintai, tidak ada tanda-tanda penjahat itu menampakkan diri. Bahkan setelah namjoon kembali dari membeli jjajangmyeon. Semua begitu hikmat menikmati makanannya. Sementara yoongi makan sambil tetap mengawasi. Seketika mata sayunya membulat.

"Brengsek!"

Umpatan yoongi sukses membuat keempat rekannya terbatuk-batuk.

"Hyung a-" Bahkan hoseok tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena yoongi yang duduk di sebelah namjoon sudah hilang. Sekarang mereka melihat yoongi yang tengah berlari mengejar buruan mereka.

"Sialan!" Umpat namjoon dan mereka semua langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Semua orang yang tua suka sekali mengumpaaattt!" Jungkook berteriak sambil berlari. Mereka berpencar untuk mengepung penjahat yang gampang sekali menghindar. Namjoon sudah berada di belakang yoongi yang tengah mengejar. Mangsa sudah dekat namun mereka belum juga berhenti.

"Bajingan sampah!" Yoongi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membuat namjoon panik. Emosi yoongi akan meningkat drastis jika sudah berhubungan dengan pembunuh. Karena pembunuh adalah penyebab orangtuanya meninggal. Tapi pembunuh itu sudah dihukum mati.

"HYUNG! JANGAAANNN!"

DUK!

Darah mengalir dari kepala belakang penjahat tersebut dan pingsan seketika. Yoongi hanya melemparkan pistolnya. Namjoon menghela nafas lega. Peraturan penggunaan senjata membuatnya khawatir.

"Hyung? Kau tak apa?"

"Tidak. Tolong urus dia. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan." Yoongi tersenyum dan beranjak dari sana. Hoseok, taehyung, dan jungkook muncul di ujung gang.

"Kalian bertiga-" Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menunjuk pembunuh di depannya. Hal itu langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh kedua rekannya.

.

Baekhyun kembali menggulung stetoskop miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada jimin yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-geriknya. Baekhyun pun mengusap lembut rambut jimin.

"Jangan takut. Kami semua ada bersamamu." Baekhyun hendak meninggalkan jimin namun tangannya ditahan. Jimin bangun dan menuliskan sesuatu di notebook.

[aku akan menjalani terapi, dokter]

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Kapan pun kau siap, hubungi aku. Aku akan bersiap-siap untukmu. Satu lagi, jangan memanggilku dokter. Panggil aku hyung. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Jimin kembali berbaring dan diselimuti oleh baekhyun.

.

"Bagaimana?" Seokjin langsung bertanya kepada baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu kamar jimin. "Aku dengar dia mau mengikuti terapi?"

"Kau benar. Aku rasa, yoongi harus menyelidiki orang yang menakuti jimin. Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kalau membiarkan orang itu berkeliaran bebas. Jimin bisa semakin terpuruk. Aku takut dia kembali tidak percaya diri seperti pertama kali kesini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada yoongi."

Seokjin mengirimkan foto dari notebook jimin kepada namjoon terlebih dahulu agar disampaikan oleh suaminya itu.

.

 _DORR! DORR!_

 _PRANG!_

 _"Nghh..." Mulut kecilnya melenguh karena terganggu dengan suara berisik di tengah malam. Bocah laki-laki yang berumur lima tahun itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan yang menyeramkan menyapanya saat baru membuka pintu kamar sedikit saja. Ia kembali menutup pintunya dan mengintip dari lubang kunci._

 _"Eomma...appa..."_

 _Yoongi melihat kedua penjahat itu sudah menghabisi nyawa orangtuanya. Ia tau kalau mereka adalah perampok karena melihat tas besar yang dibawa mereka._

 _"Pergilah..." Itu perkataan terakhir ayahnya kepada para penjahat itu. Yoongi menangis terisak dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Setelah memastikan mereka pergi, yoongi menghampiri ibunya yang belum mati sepenuhnya. Sementara ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

 _"Yoongi..." Panggil ibunya. "Jangan...menangis. Kau...harus...kuat."_

 _"Jangan tinggalin yoongi...hiks..."_

.

"Eomma...Appa..."

"Hyung?"

Suara berat namjoon membuat yoongi membuka matanya. Yoongi terlihat sangat lelah. Selain karena letih mengejar penjahat, ia lelah karena sepertinya bermimpi buruk.

"Maaf." Yoongi memperbaiki posisinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kau pasti letih. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi..."

"Ck! Jangan bertele-tele."

"Beritahu apa yang kau mimpikan tadi."

Yoongi terlihat menegang seketika. Namjoon jadi tidak enak hati dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kejadian 21 tahun yang lalu."

Namjoon tertegun sesaat dan kembali mencairkan suasana. Ia menunjukkan pesan gambar dari seokjin yang sebelumnya sudah ia baca. Yoongi pun membacanya.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. Namjoon dapat melihat kalau emosi yoongi tengah memuncak.

"Aku ingin mengintrogasi brengsek itu. Pasti ada hubungannya."

.

Namjoon serta ketiga anggotanya mengawasi monitor untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik yoongi dan penjahat yang sedang diintrogasinya. Kim jongin tersenyum tenang melihat yoongi yang tampak tersulut emosi. Kedua tangannya yang terborgol diletakkan diatas meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau hebat sersan min. Sebulan adalah waktu terlamaku di penjara. Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau mengajakku mengobrol seperti ini? Hm?"

TAK!

Yoongi meletakkan ponsel namjoon dengan kasar dan membuat namjoon yang mengawasinya meringis.

"Ponselku..." Jungkook tersenyum polos untuk menenangkan namjoon. Tak lupa menepuk pelan bahu ketuanya itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini bukan?" Yoongi masih mencoba meredam emosinya. Cukup tatapan tajam dari mata sayunya yang mengintimidasi.

"Astaga! Jangan bersikap bodoh sersan min. Aku berada disini tanpa ada satupun yang menjengukku. Jimin itu mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat. Wajar saja banyak orang yang ingin mencicipinya."

"YAISH!" Mendengar teriakan yoongi, taehyung dan jungkook langsung masuk untuk mengawasi yoongi yang tengah tersulut emosi dari dekat.

"Kenapa kau marah sersan min? Apa jimin tidak bisa memuaskanmu?"

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya dan hampir saja kepalan tangannya mengenai wajah jongin kalau saja taehyung dan jungkook tidak menahannya.

"Tahan hyungnim! Kau tidak boleh emosi." Jungkook berbisik menenangkan. Yoongi beranjak dan membelakangi jongin.

"Bawa bajingan ini pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku membunuhnya." Nafas yoongi terengah-engah. Sementara taehyung dan jungkook sudah melaksanakan titahnya. Setelah merasa sendirian, yoongi keluar dari ruangan introgasi.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Hanya suara pintu yang dibanting langsung menjawab pertanyaan namjoon.

.

"Jin hyung! Jimin!"

Seokjin yang tengah sibuk di dapur langsung menghampiri yoongi yang kalang kabut di ruang tamu. Yoongi terlihat begitu khawatir dan matanya sedikit memerah. Nafasnya emburu selain karena kelahan dan menahan emosi. Seketika emosi yoongi meluap entah kemana melihat wajah jimin yang begitu damai saat tertidur. Seokjin begitu merasa bersalah dan memeluk yoongi.

"Maafkan aku yoongi. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan jimin tadi. Pasti orang itu..."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis sambil memegang kedua bahu seokjin dan menggeleng. Ia tak ingin hyung kesayangannya itu diliputi rasa bersalah. "Tidak ada yang salah disini hyung. Setidaknya aku masih meyadari kalau masih ada orang yang mau mencelakakan jimin. Aku berjanji akan menangkap orang itu." Hanya mengusap pungung seokjin yang dapat yoongi lakukan.

.

"Cari semua data yang berhubungan dengan bajingan itu. Aku yakin dia pasti masih mempunyai satu piaraan saat dia di penjara."

Tiga orang dihadapannya mengangguk mantap. Setelah melaporkan kasus baru in kepada kepala, mereka pun mulai melakukan penyelidikan. Malam mulai menyelimuti langit kota seoul dan namjoon berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk anggotanya. Secangkir kopi. Baru saja ia ingin membalikkan badan, yoongi datang dan duduk di tempatnya. Yang dia lakukan adalah menatap kosong ke depan sambil bersandar dikursinya.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan jimin?"

Yoongi menatap namjoon sebelum menjawabnya. Kemudian menghela nafas. "Dia beristirahat setelah diperiksa baekhyun hyung." Namjoon mengangguk mengerti dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya.

Ponsel yoongi berbunyi.

 _Baekhyun hyung_

"Hallo hyung?"

 _"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Iya hyung."

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepadamu kalau jimin mau mengikuti terapi."_

"Benarkah hyung?"

 _"Jadi seokjin belum memberitahumu?"_

"Sepertinya dia lupa hyung. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah tadi."

 _"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu."_

"Iya hyung."

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja.

"Hyung jangan sedih ya? Kami akan membantu hyung."

Terkadang yoongi bingung, bagaimana bocah polos seperti jungkook bisa menjadi anggota di timnya. Yoongi tersenyum tulus dan mengusak surai jungkook.

"Hyung, dia berbohong." Taehyung mulai heboh dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapat dari daftar pengunjung tahanan. Jungkook dan yoongi berdiri di belakang taehyung.

"Yoo Yoon Seok?"

"Hyung, dia mempunyai adik bernama Kim Sehun. Meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil."

"Kau ada fotonya?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang yoongi minta. Seketika ia terkejut dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan. Dia begitu mengenali sosok yang fotonya ditampilkan oleh hoseok.

"Ini teman dekatnya jimin. Aku bahkan menghadiri pemakamannya walau kami tidak saling mengenal." _Aku hanya ingin menenangkan jimin yang merasa kehilangan_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Berarti ada pemalsuan identitas disini."

Yoongi baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sama. Tapi dia kalah cepat dengan jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kookie?"

"Masalah ini sudah banyak di novel-novel detektif yang aku baca. Membuat peristiwa kematian dengan motif agar orang yang menjadi objek dendamnya bisa ia ganggu sesuka hatinya. Bisa melalui orang yang berharga atau bahkan objeknya langsung."

Tapi yang ini tak terpikirkan oleh yoongi.

"Disini ia mengusik jimin hyung dan jimin hyung sangat berarti untuk yoongi hyung. Jadi kesimpulannya, siapa yang menjadi objek dendamnya? Jimin hyung atau yoongi hyung?"

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

Mereka berempat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namjoon sudah membawa nampan berisi lima cangkir kertas kopi.

"Kalian terlihat lelah setelah pengejaran tadi." Namjoon berkata seteah memberikan kopi untuk yoongi dan memegang cangkir miliknya sendiri.

"Kopi darimu mengatakan sebaliknya." Taehyung memutar matanya jengah. Namjoon terkekeh dan menikmati kopinya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang unik di tempat pensil taehyung. Ia mengambil pena tersebut.

"Wah! Penamu bagus. Tapi kenapa ada lensa kecil seperti kamera disini? Menyala juga."

"Jadi ini bukan dari hyung? Kookie juga punya lho. Tadi pagi wakti kookie datang pertama kali, disetiap meja kelompok kita ada semua. Kecuali namjoon hyung sih."

"Bukan kau yang meletakkannya namjoon?" Kini hoseok bersuara.

"Kalau aku memilikinya, aku tidak akan membaginya kepada kalian."

"Apa kita diawasi?" Pernyataan jungkook membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

.

Rekaman cctv itu memperlihatkan bahwa salah satu OB melakukan tugas seperti biasa. Namun OB tersebut terlihat membawa semua paket dan sempat membaca apa yang dituliskan. Empat buah pena yang berada di dalam plastik barang bukti yang sudah di pegang namjoon.

"Kenapa dia memakai topi dengan berusaha menutupi wajahnya seperti itu?"

Jungkook selalu berfikir cepat dan membuat empat orang yang lebih tua darinya disana terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuannya.

"Bisa kau perbesar?"

Wanita yang bertugas memantau cctv itu mengangguk dan melakukan perintah namjoon. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Kenapa sama dengan foto ini?" Hoseok melihat print out foto yang menjadi objek mereka.

"Ini benar-benar sudah terencana."

.

 _"Kita bertemu lagi jiminnie."_

 _Jimin mendongak dan melihat sosok yang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia ingin berlari namun ia tidak ingin seokjin khawatir mencarinya. Ingin berteriak namun hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Apalagi orang itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi ia tak nyaman saat orang itu membelai wajahnya. Jimin duduk di ujung dan tertahan pegangan kursi sambil terus memeluk erat notebooknya. Taman sangat sepi karena ini jam sibuk kantor dan sekolah._

 _"Kau selalu saja takut denganku setelah tinggal di rumah kakakku. Padahal kita teman yang sangat dekat."_

 _Jimin begitu ketakutan dan bahkan ia sudah menangis._

 _"Dunia begitu sempit jiminnie. Aku dan kakakku sudah meninggu lama untuk menunggu bajingan itu muncul. Ternyata kau begitu berharga untuknya. Padahal kau milikku. Kenapa dia selalu merampas apa yang menjadi milikku? Apa dia seperti orangtuanya yang senang merampas hak orang lain? Tapi, kau milik kakakku juga ya? Baiklah, karena aku bukan orang yang tamak seperti yoongi, aku akan menyebutmu milik kami."_

 _Diantara ketakutannya, jimin terkejut dengan perkataan sosok dihadapannya._

 _"Kau terkejut bukan?" Kemudian sosok itu merampas notebook di pelukan jimin dengan mudahnya dan menuliskan sesuatu._

 _"Kita akan bertemu lagi jiminnie." Bisiknya sebelum pergi._

.

Jimin duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil emegang erat selimut yan menutupi tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dan membuat rambutnya lepek. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Diantara ketakutannya, jimin mengambil notebook dan menulisan sesuatu sebelum ia menghampiri seokjin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dan biasanya seokjin sudah bangun. Kemudian ia pun keluar dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Tubuhnya masih ia balut dengan selimut.

"Astaga!" Seokjin meletakkan kembali teko yang baru saj ia isi dengan air keran untuk di masak. Ia terkejut melihat jimin yang begitu berantakan. Jadi ia menuntun jimin duduk di sofa kemudian mengambil segelas air untuknya dan jimin langsung meneguknya. Jimin memberikan notebooknya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Cepat-cepat seokjin membacanya.

[hyung, orang itu bilang yoongi suka merampas hak orang lain seperti orangtuanya. orang itu teman dekatku sewaktu sma dan adik dari jongin. dia sengaja memalsukan identitasnya setelah mengetahui yoongi adalah orang yang diincar. dia sendiri yang memberitahuku saat aku disekap di rumah itu. hyung, kita harus melindungi yoongi. aku tidak ingin dia terluka.]

Seokjin begitu panik setelah membaca apa yang dituliskan jimin.

"Siapa namanya jiminnie? Eja dengan mulutmu." Seokjin menggenggam erat kedua tangan jimin agar ia berani membuka mulutnya walaupun tanpa suara.

[ .hun]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebenarnya mau update habis ulangan. Tapi nggak tega kalau para readers nunggu lama (walaupun sebenarnya lama banget sih). Jadi update sekarang aja. Doain author bisa dapet nilai bagus ya readers? Dan dalam rangka ulang tahun author besok author mau nyenengin readers.**

 **Kalau misalnya ada yang janggal, mohon dimaklumi. Apa yang ada di ff ini cuma hasil dari nonton dua drakor tentang detektif dan akal-akalan author aja. He...he...**

 **Sengaja alurnya cepat karena sebenarnya pengen buat satu chapter aja. Tapi masih ada yang mau nunggu yoongi nangkap itu penjahat kan *masangpuppyeyesterusdigeplakreaders**

 **Oh ya, author mau nanya. Disini ada yang baca ff menggunakan smartphone pakai kuota atau pakai modem? Author kok nggak bisa upload ya kalau pakai modem. Buka ff di hp aja nggak bisa. Author pakai kuota 3. Buka website aja harus dari proxy dan upload ginian harus nunggu wifi gratis dari tetangga atau wifi sekolah. Kalau ada, bagusnya pakai kuota apa? Mohon sarannya.**

 **Ok. Sekian dari author pecinta yoongi seme.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua matanya terpejam mengingat dan menahan rasa sakit yang sudah dirasakannya selama ini. Setelah kejadian besar dipersidangan hari itu, dia dan kakaknya harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Dari awal keberadaan mereka berdua, pemilik panti tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan fakta kriminal yang terlah dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Namun semua itu musnah saat paman dan bibi yoongi serta yoongi hadir disana. Awalnya sepasang suami istri itu hanya ingin menjenguk keberadaan mereka. Yoongi mulanya tidak menyadari hal itu hanya biasa-biasa saja. Hingga akhirnya yoongi melihat mereka berbicara dengan paman dan bibi yoongi. Tentu saja yoongi tidak terima.

 _"Anak pembunuh! Anak pembunuh! Aku benci kalian! Pergi dari sini! PERGIIII!"_

 _"Apa? Jongin dan Sehun anak pembunuh?"_

Sejak hari itu, semuanya dimulai. Mereka tidak tahan lagi dengan hinaan-hinaan dari teman-temannya. Walaupun pemilik panti tersebut selalu mengatakan untuk mengabaikan semuanya, tapi hati mereka terlalu polos. Mereka tidak bisa menerimanya. Jadi mereka memilih pergi dan bertemu lelaki paruh baya disaat mereka hampir mati kelaparan.

 _"Kalian kenapa disini?"_

 _"Kami lari dari panti ahjussi." -jongin_

 _"Tinggal bersama ahjussi saja. Rumah ahjussi sangat besar."_

Karena lelaki itu seorang mafia.

Setelah lelaki itu meninggal, semua kekayaannya dilimpahkan kepada jongin. Mereka pun memulai rencana besar mereka. Hingga hari ini.

.

Sehun mengambil pistol yang hanya berisi satu peluru yang terletak didashbor mobilnya. Kemudian ia mematai sosok dari trotoar yang mengarah langsung ke sebuah kantor polisi terbesar di seoul. Sosok itu tampak khawatir saat berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dan ini saat yang tepat. Sehun mengikuti mobil tersebut dan menghalangi jalannya di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Dia menutupi kepalanya menggunakan hodie hitam yang dipakainya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tangannya tergerak mengambil pistol dari saku hodienya dan mengancungkannya tepat di depan yoongi.

"Kim Sehun?"

"Kau itu orang yang sangat tidak peka. Percuma saja kami selama ini mempermainkanmu melalui jimin."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ha?"

"Maafkan aku." Yoongi berusaha setulus mungkin mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

"Perkataanku sudah menghancurkanmu dan kakakmu. Dipersidangan dan juga di panti asuhan waktu itu. Tapi aku hanya anak kecil yang terpukul dengan kematian orangtuaku. Aku tidak mempunyai saudara sepertimu. Aku sendirian."

"Sendirian katamu? Baiklah. Kau sendirian. Kau sendirian. Tapi aku dan kakakku tidak mempunyai siapapun. BAHKAN TEMPAT TINGGAL TERAKHIR KAMI KAU JADIKAN NERAKA!"

"Aku tau itu. Aku tau. Waktu itu kita sama-sama masih kecil. Tidak mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Tapi sekarang, kita sudah dewasa dan mengerti semua itu."

Pistol kembali diancungkan tepat di kening yoongi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kematianmu!"

"Baik." Yoongi mengarahkan pistol yang dipegang sehun ke dada kirinya tepat dijantung. Tertembak sedikit saja, sangat fatal akibatnya. "Aku akan meminta maaf langsung dengan orangtuamu. Lakukan."

"ARGH!"

Sehun berlalu hendak memasuki mobilnya. Yoongi tidak menampakkan raut wajah apapun dan kembali ke mobilnya.

DORR!

Peluru tersebut bersarang tepat dipinggang yoongi dan ia terjatuh. Sehun menghampirinya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Matilah secara perlahan yoongi."

.

PRANGG!

"Jimin! Kau tak apa?" Seokjin beranjak dari hadapan jimin dan menghampirinya. Jimin terlihat merasa bersalah dan seokjin menenangkannya. "Salahku juga jiminnie. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau susunya masih panas."

Jimin semakin merasa bersalah dan membantu seokjin. Tiba-tiba telepon di apartemennya berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja."

Seokjin meraih gagang telepon tersebut.

"Hallo? Namjoon? Ada apa?"

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan tampaklah namjoon yang terlihat frustasi tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di luar UGD. Jimin menghampiri pintu yang tertutup rapat dan airmata yang ditahannya jatuh begitu saja. Samar-samar ia melihat yoongi dengan beberapa alat bantu terpasang ditubuhnya.

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jika aku boleh egois. bertahanlah untukku. Aku mohon._

Jimin duduk bersandar di samping pintu sementara seokjin masih menangis dipelukan namjoon.

Dua jam kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan ternyata dokter itu adalah baekhyun. Dia membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada jimin.

"Yoongi baik-baik saja jiminnie. Jangan menangis lagi." Baekhyun menghapus airmata jimin yang masih saja mengalir. "Kau boleh melihatnya. Tapi sebentar saja. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku." Jimin mengangguk dan melihat kearah seokjin yang terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Duluan saja. Yoongi lebih membutuhkanmu. Tidak apa."

Jimin tersenyum hambar sesaat sebelum masuk. Saat berada di dalam, perawat baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Seketika jimin bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jimin tidka tau apa yang terjadi dengan yoongi. Yang dia tau yoongi masuk rumah sakit dan saat ia sampai disini yoongi sedang dioperasi.

 _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana bagusnya suaramu saat menyanyi di acara perpisahan kita. Kau begitu menghayati lagunya sampai-sampai aku menangis. Bahkan orangtuaku tidak bisa membuatku menangis saat mereka memarahiku. Jiminnie, apapun yang membuatmu takut. Hilangkan semuanya. Karena sekarang kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang perduli dan sangat menyayangimu. Kami akan datang saat kau membutuhkan kami._

 _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi..._

 _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi..._

 _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lagi..._

Jimin meremas sprei ranjang yoongi dan memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan mulutnya mulai bergerak.

"Y-yoongi... hiks...hiks...yoongi...bertahanlah...a-aku...mencintaimu..."

.

 _Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras ditubuhnya akibat menahan rasa sakit dipinggangnya. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang tergenang dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat bahkan bibirnya yang sebelumnya berwarna cherry itu hampir membiru. Disaat itu, ponsel yang masih berada di saku bergetar._

 _"H-hallo..."_

 _"Hyung kau dimana? Kenapa suaramu bergetar seperti itu?"_

 _"A-aku...uhuk!" Yoongi memuntahkan darah dan ponselnya terlempar begitu saja._

 _"HYUNG!"_

.

 _Yoongi tidak tau ini tempat apa. Karena mau sejauh apapun dia melihat, semuanya berwarna putih hingga dua sosok paruh baya menghampirinya._

 _"Kau yoongi?"_

 _"I-iya. Kalian siapa? Bagaimana kalian mengenaliku?"_

 _"Kami orangtua jongin dan sehun. Orang yang sudah membunuh orangtuamu."_

 _"K-kalian!"_

 _"Yoongi!"_

 _Niatnya untuk menghajar dua sosok dihadapannya berhenti begitu saja saat suara lembut ibunya memanggilnya._

 _"Eomma! Appa!"_

 _"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini sayang. Kau harus memaafkan mereka."_

 _"Tapi mereka sudah membunuh kalian."_

 _"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Balas dendam lagi?" Kini ibunya menatap mata yoongi dan menangkup pipinya. Seketika yoongi lemah dan pandangannya kembali pada kedua sosok yang sedari tadi hanya diam._

 _"Aku memaafkan kalian. Karena...aku juga salah. Anak kalian jauh lebih menderita daripada aku."_

 _"Terima kasih yoongi. Terima kasih. Tapi, jika boleh meminta, tolong jaga kedua putra kami. Kami sedih melihat mereka seperti ini."_

 _"Baiklah. Aku berjanji."_

.

"Jimin?"

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya menangis dan bersandar di nakas kini mendongak dengan wajah yang sembab. Dia berdiri dan melihat yoongi tampak mencari-cari keberadaannya. Yoongi tersenyum lemah dan mencoba meraih wajah jimin. Mengerti yoongi sangat kesulitan, jimin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku mendengar kau memanggilku. Apa itu nyata?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh mendengarnya lagi?"

Tangan jimin kembali meremas sprei dan mulutnya bergerak.

"Yoongi..."

Yoongi merasa sakitnya sudah meluap entah kemana. Suara lembut jimin yang memanggilnya adalah obatnya yang terampuh. "Astaga...ini nyata...Aku mencintaimu..."

DEG!

Walaupun yoongi mengatakannya dengan sangat lemah, tapi itu cukup membuat jantung jimin berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"A-aku...juga...mencintaimu yoongi..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Yoongi...kau kenapa?"

Yoongi tersenyum lemah mencoba menenangkan jimin yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hanya resiko dari pekerjaanku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Cepat sembuh."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka saling terdiam hingga yoongi membuka kalung yang selama ini melingkar dilehernya. Kalung berbandul huruf 'Y' yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahunnya yang kelima dari orangtuanya.

"Kemari."

Jimin berlutut sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan yoongi. Kemudian yoongi memasangkan kalung itu dileher jimin.

"Kalung ini sebagai alat sementara peresmian hubungan kita. Tolong dijaga. Ini kado dari orangtuaku."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengulum bibirnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

Perubahan besar yang terjadi pada jimin membuat orang-orang terdekat yoongi yang mengenalnya begitu bahagia. Pemulihan yoongi pun menjadi lebih cepat dan dia bisa kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Semangatnya bertambah berkali -kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah, sehun tidak beraksi lagi. Bahkan yoongi merasa hidupnya sedikit lebih normal dan kasus itu juga ditutup. Karena yoongi fikir ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caranya.

"Hyungnim, apa lagi yang kau fikirkan?"

"Hoseok?"

"Ah! Daripada bertanya kenapa kau melamun, lebih baik aku bertanya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan jimin. Hm? Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jadi belum ada peningkatan?"

"Bicaramu aneh. Kelamaan sendiri jadinya seperti ini." Yoongi berkata dengan sangat datar dan kemudian pergi.

"Yakk hyung!"

.

Sebenarnya yoongi lagi memikirkan kata-kata hoseok. Perkataan manusia jomblo satu itu ada benarnya juga. Setelah mengatakan saling mencintai dan sering tidur bersama -hanya sekedar tidur- selama ini, juga perhatiannya kepada jimin, pasti jimin berharap lebih. Seperti pernikahan mungkin? Jadi kini yoongi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko perhiasan hingga suara ponselnya menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya sebuah email yang mengirimkannya sebuah foto.

.

"Hyung! Jin hyung!"

Seokjin yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur pun menghampiri yoongi yang berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Dia sempat terkejut dengan mata yoongi yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa yoongi?"

"Dimana jimin?"

"Ya ampun! Aku kira ada apa. Dia pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan di dapur yang sudah habis."

"Pergi? Sendirian?"

"Iya."

Yoongi terduduk lemah di sofa dan membuat seokjin semakin bingung. Dia mengambil ponsel milik yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya di pegang pemiliknya. Terlihatlah dengan jelas apa yang tergambar di foto itu. Jimin yang tertidur di kursi mobil asing dan sebaris kalimat.

 **Temukan dia sebelum kau benar-benar akan menguburkan jasadnya.**

"B-bagaimana ini yoongi?"

.

 _"Hyung, bahannya kurang."_

 _Jimin terlihat kecewa. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk yoongi. Untuk namjoon seokjin sudah menanganinya sendiri._

 _"Kalau begitu ayo berbelanja."_

 _"Aku sendiri saja hyung."_

 _"Eh? T-tapi..."_

 _"Hyung kenapa khawatir?"_

 _"Tidak. Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."_

 _"Hyung mau menitip sesuatu?"_

 _"Entahlah. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan untukmu nanti."_

 _"Aku pergi hyung."_

 _"Hati-hati."_

 _Letak supermarket tidaklah jauh. Jimin hanya perlu menyeberangi jalan dengan menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi karena seokjin mengiriminya pesan. Saking fokusnya pada ponsel, jimin tidak sadar menabrak seseorang hingga mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Sosok itu memeluknya erat._

 _"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maaf. Saya terlalu fokus dengan ponsel saya."_

 _"Terima kasih sudah menolongku park jimin."_

 _Jimin membulatkan matanya sipitnya dan mencoba melepas pelukkan tersebut. Namun sebuah sengatan dilehernya membuatnya lemah seketika._

.

Yoongi bersama empat anggota timnya terus mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan ponselnya. Sinyal itu berasal dari alat pelacak yang sengaja ia pasangkan di kalung miliknya yang sedang dipakai jimin. Sejak mengetahui jimin diancam oleh seseorang yang bernama sehun, yoongi rela menghabiskan setengah tabungannya selama bertahun-tahun hanya demi mendapatkan alat itu. Satu jam lebih perjalanan di tempuh untuk sampai di sebuah bangunan yang ternyata sebuah hotel yang berukuran cukup sedang. Yoongi buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan ditahan oleh namjoon.

"KENAPA?"

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan jimin dengan emosi gila seperti ini?"

Yoongi tampak menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Maaf."

.

Jimin terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dia pun menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang. Sebuah kamar mandi dan dia sendiri berada di bathub dengan tangan yang terikat pada kepala keran. Lalu ia melihat sebuah selang shower yang airnya mengalir ke tubuhnya yang setengah tenggelam. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya karena seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Belum lagi pandangannya yang mengabur.

"Menyegarkan jiminnie?"

"Hiks...hiks...l-lepaskan a-aku..."

"Bukan aku yang melepaskanmu. Tapi yoongi. Ya... itu pun jika dia datang."

Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengoleskan cairan dihidungnya. Jimin sudah menggigil kedinginan walaupun pakaiannya masih lengkap. Tapi pintu kamar mandi yang sengaja dibuka dan AC yang distel dengan suhu yang sangat rendah menambah hawa dingin.

 _Yoongi, aku percaya kau akan datang._

Jimin terus berharap dan menatap kalung pemberian yoongi hingga ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun tersenyum licik sebelum menutup pintu yang terkunci otomatis dari luar tersebut.

.

Yoongi menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya kepada resepsionis hotel tersebut.

"Disini sudah terjadi penculikkan. Jadi beritahu kepada kami kamar atas nama kim sehun."

Resepsionis itu tampak terkejut dan mencari apa yang diperintahkan yoongi.

"Tidak ada sersan."

"Yoo yoon seok?"

Beberapa detik kemudian jawaban resepsionis itu tetap sama.

BRAKK!

"KALIAN MENCOBA MENYEMBUNYIKAN TINDAKAN KRIMINAL DISINI?"

"Hyungnim, tenang. Kita bisa diusir jika seperti ini." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan nama park jimin?" Jungkook tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Detik demi detik berlalu.

"Ada."

.

Matanya menatap keributan kecil yang sempat terjadi di meja resepsionis dari lantai dua dan senyuman sinis tercetak dibibirnya.

"Sedikit lebih cepat."

Setelah melihat lima anggota polisi itu memasuki lift, ia pun turun dengan santai dan keluar dari hotel tersebut.

.

BRUKK!

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar hotel yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil tersebut dengan sangat kasar.

"JIMIN! JIMIN!"

Sementara yoongi mencari di ruangan lain, jungkook sendiri lebih tertarik dengan suara air dari kamar mandi yang letaknya agak tersudut.

"Kookie, orang lagi mencari jimin kau malah disini."

"Habisan kamar mandinya berisik. Sepertinya ada orang mandi."

"Eh?"

"Kalian menemukannya?" Namjoon bertanya lebih dulu.

Tiga anggota tertua menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak hyungnim. Tapi kookie curiga dengan kamar mandi ini."

Yoongi menolak kedua maknae itu ke samping dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Sialan!"

Yoongi mencoba membuka pintu itu dan terkunci. Dia hampir lupa kalau semua pintu di setiap kamar terkunci otomatis dari luar.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian ingin merusak hotel saya?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"SESEORANG HAMPIR MATI DI DALAM DAN KAU MEMENTINGKAN PINTU SIALAN INI?"

"T-tapi anda bisa menggunakan kunci ini dalam keadaan darurat." Pria itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jasnya dan yoongi mengambilnya dengan kasar. Pintu pun berhasil dibuka.

"JIMIN!"

Semua yang ada disana sama terkejutnya dengan yoongi. Tubuh jimin hampir saja kemasukkan air jika yoongi tidak tepat waktu sedikit saja. Dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan saat membuka ikatan ditangan jimin dan ada warna kemerahan disana. Yoongi mengangkat tubuh jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan AC sudah dimatikan.

"Sayang, bangun. Aku disini." Yoongi memegangi pipi jimin dan tangan satunya mengecup tangan jimin mencoba menghangatkannya. Kemudian menekan dada jimin sebagai pertolongan pertama. "Kau dengar aku kan?"

Tak kunjung sadar, yoongi pun akhirnya memberikan nafas buatan dan sama sekali tidak ada pergerakkan. Setidaknya nadi jimin masih berdenyut. Yoongi membuka jaket yang dipakaikan untuk dipakaikan ke tubuh jimin dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Sersan kim, sersan jeon, sersan jung, cepat cari keberadaan kim sehun sekarang!"

"Siap ketua kim!" Jawab mereka serentak sebelum menjalankan perintah namjoon.

.

"Yoongi..."

Baekhyun yang sedang memeriksa infus yang terpasang ditangan jimin terkejut sesaat kemudian berganti dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Baekhyun hyung, dimana yoongi?"

"Dia pergi setelah mengantarmu kesini. Istirahatlah kembali."

"Hyung, yoongi baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak terluka kan?"

"Dia tidak terluka seperti bulan lalu. Jangan khawatir ya?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan usapan lembut baekhyun dirambutnya membuatnya kembali merasa ngantuk.

.

Jauh di dalam hatinya yoongi sangat ingin menemani jimin. Tapi keinginannya untuk menangkap dalang dari semua ini, membuatnya harus membuang jauh-jauh kemauan hatinya itu. Namun dia merasakan hal yang aneh saat dirinya berada di gerbang rumah sakit bahkan hingga dirinya sudah berada di jalan raya, sebuah mobil terus mengikutinya. Hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari namjoon. Yoongi memasang alat ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

 _"Kami baru selesai mengecek cctv dan dia sudah kabur disaat kita masuk. Kita kehilangan jejaknya lagi hyung."_

Yoongi menghela nafas dan sebenarnya dia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Hening sesaat hingga namjoon membuka suara.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan jimin, hyung?"_

"Eoh? Entahlah. Aku langsung pergi setelah- SIALAN!"

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja setelah melihat sosok yang dicarinya muncul di hadapannya. Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan kendali dalam mengendalikan mobilnya hanya untuk mengejar sosok yang dicarinya.

.

Namjoon terlihat bingung dan menatap ponselnya sesaat. Taehyung yang sedang menyetir disampingnya bertanya.

"Ada apa hyungnim?"

"Astaga! Kenapa mobil yoongi hyung laju sekali?" Ujar namjoon saat mencoba membuka sinyal dari alat pelacak yang ada di mobil yoongi.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan mati ditanganku! Bajingan sialan!"

CKITT!

Yoongi terengah-engah setelah berhasil menghalagi laju mobil sehun. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan sehun pasrah saja saat yoongi memaksanya keluar. Tapi senyuman miringnya membuat yoongi geram.

"Kau!"

BUGH! BUGH!

Mereka terus saling memukul satu sama lain. Tidak perduli wajah tampan mereka sudah memar dan bahkan ada yang berdarah.

"Hyung! Hentikan!"

Namjoon benar-benar datang tepat waktu. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin sehun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Pukulan yoongi benar-benar serius. Walaupun sudah babak belur dihajar yoongi, sehun tetap mengeluarkan smirknya yang sangat membuat yoongi geram. Namjoon lagi-lagi harus menahan yoongi saat dia akan menghajar sehun yang sudah dibawa kedua maknae anggota mereka.

"ARGH!"

.

"Hyung tidak sibuk?" Tanya jimin sebelum kembali menerima suapan apel terakhir dari baekhyun. Sekarang sudah malam dan jimin tidak lagi mengantuk. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menunggu yoongi.

"Shiftku sudah sejak aku memeriksa keadaanmu satu jam yang lalu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengambil obat dan segelas air untuk jimin. Kemudian jimin meminumnya dan meneguk air tersebut hingga habis. Jimin kembali terlihat termenung sama seperti baekhyun menemuinya satu jam yang lalu.

"Memikirkan yoongi?"

Jimin terkejut dan seketika pipinya merona hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar nama yoongi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi."

Jimin tertawa canggung hingga akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. "Jin hyung dimana?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa memberitahunya. Astaga! Astaga! Dia pasti cemas setengah mati sekarang. Padahal yoongi sudah mengingatkanku!"

 _"Hallo?"_

"Jinnie, jimin ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

BRAKK!

"Dasar pikun! Untung saja namjoon memberitahuku! Kau tidak tau aku hampir mati karena cemas huh?"

Seokjin terlihat terengah-engah setelah melampiaskan emosinya dan baekhyun hanya menyengir tak berdosa. Jimin hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat pertengkaran antar sepupu itu.

"Hyungie tidak mau memelukku?"

Raut wajah marah seokjin berubah seketika dan ia memeluk jimin lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Hiks...maafkan aku...hiks...hiks...seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendirian..."

Kini jimin yang mengusap punggung seokjin untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Jimin tersenyum manis menatap seokjin yang baru saja melepas pelukkan.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu. Katakan jiminnie."

"Aku baru selesai makan dan aku juga sudah minum obat."

"Tapi belum melihat yoongi." Baekhyun menyambung perkataan jimin dan mendapat deathglare dari seokjin yang masih kesal kepadanya.

"Jimin!"

Kedua sepupu yang tadi berkelahi kini sama-sama menatap yoongi yang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk. Tapi jimin sudah merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak mendengar yoongi memanggilnya dan sekarang ditambah lagi sosoknya berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baekhyunie! Ayo keluar! Tapi ingat, aku masih marah padamu!"

"Ayo makan daging yang banyak!"

"Ayoo!"

Yoongi yang berdiri di samping ranjang jimin menahan tawa begitu juga dengan jimin.

"Kau terluka lagi?"

"Ini-"

"Resiko pekerjaan."

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung karena jimin berkata dengan sangat dingin. Yoongi sempat terkejut saat jimin meraih tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu jimin? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Berhentilah menjadi polisi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END?**

 **Belum kok. Masih ada sambungannya dibawah setelah "reply for review" dibawah ini.**

 **Soyu567** makasih banget. author mungkin nggak teliti makanya ada typo. ini udah lanjut kok. end malah. hehe...

 **Jungeunyoon** udah. ini udah end.

udaaaaah

 **dhita20** mau gimana lagi? boleh kok sama kamu aja. aku rela.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** sudah terjawab di chapter 2 nih

 **avis alfi** bener tuh. siapa sih yang jahatin si imut. tapi sekarang udah diterima kok.

 **JirinHope** awalnya memang mau oneshoot. tapi entah mengapa idenya mengembang lagi. author agak labil soalnya.

 **Hanami96** kyaaaAaaaaaaaaaa makasih bAngetZ

 **Nnavishiper** udaaaaah readernim

 **PSB** sudah end

 **Phcxxi** udah nih

 **Guest** semoga begitu. udah end.

 **thalkm** sudaaaah

 **ichikawa haru** makasih. udah end. nado saranghae.

 **meganehood** bener. jangan bacok donk. kasian. ditunggu reveiwnya. fighting!

 **JirinHope** ah mianhe, semangat baca dan reviewnya.

 **Tania403** kyaaa suka juga sama kamu yang udah baca dan review. review lagi ya?

 **J. Jongkok** jangan lupa tarik nafas biar tenang.

 **Tyongie** makasih sudah mencintai ff aneh ini. kamu kena php juga ya? sama donk.

 **Lee Hyun Hoo** awalnya mau oneshoot aja. tapi pas ngetik malah ngembang jadi tiga chapter deh.

 **ichikawa haru** makasih buat sarannya. author makin semangat dan udah menamatkan ff ini. ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

 **jiyoo13** sorry udah bikin penasaran. udah ketahuan tuh siapa yang jahatin mochi imutnya yoongi. /balaspelukjuga/

 **haneunseok** tegakkan ff yoongi seme! jiminnie selalu kuat.

 **joah** harus review juga...wkwkwkwkwk...dibasmi sayang. ganteng soalnya.

 **avis alfi** ya gitu deh. udah ketahuan. mereka sama-sama menderita kok.

 **ChiminsCake** love you...author juga nggak nyangka bakalan ada tema kepolisian di Vapp. Review ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh tahun kemudian..._

"Ayo eomma! Cepaaatt!"

"Sabar jinyoungie." Jimin tersenyum melihat putranya yang baru berumur enam tahun itu terlihat cemberut sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Terakhir jimin mengambil mantel dan memakainya. Jimin tersenyum dan menghampiri putranya yang masih cemberut itu. Terlihat menggemaskan dengan sweater putih dengan motif bintang-bintang kecil berwarna hitam serta mantel berwarna biru donker. Penampilan mereka sama persis. "Jinyoungienya eomma jangan cemberut donk. Eomma kan jadi sedih."

"Eomma tidak boleh sedih. Jinyoungie minta maaf eomma."

"Eomma tidak jadi sedih. Ayo pergi sekarang."

.

"Jongin ahjussi! Sehun ahjussi!"

Jinyoung berlari meninggalkan jimin. Dua lelaki yang baru saja menghirup udara bebas langsung memeluk jinyoung yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Yey! Ahjussi sudah bebas. Jadi kan membelikan jinyoungie coklat yang banyak?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Tapi setelah ahjussi bekerja ya? Sekarang kami tidak memiliki uang." - jongin

"Jimin, kami tidak bisa datang. Kami harus menemui orangtua kami."

"Tidak apa. Kirim salam untuk orangtua kalian."

"Sampai jumpa jinyoungie."

"Sampai jumpa ahjussi." Jinyoung membalas dengan sangat ceria.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa dekat, itu sudah terjadi sejak sembilan tahun lalu. Setelah kedua bersaudara itu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ditambah lagi dengan pertemuan yoongi di alam lain dengan orangtua mereka. Bahkan jimin sering kali menjenguk mereka dan membawa jinyoung yang masih sangat kecil. Karena menurut mereka, dendam tak akan pernah berhenti jika diteruskan. Jadi menghentikannya lebih baik. Jadi kedua bersaudara itu berkelakuan sangat baik dan masa tahanan mereka dikurangi.

.

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu meriah membuat ruang pers ini menjadi terasa lebih ramai. Cahaya flash dari kamera terus mengarah kepada kepala polisi baru. Kepala polisi sebelumnya, Park Chanyeol sudah menjadi kongres besar.

"Kepala polisi kim, selamat atas jabatan baru anda."

"Terima kasih. Kau terlalu formal hyung." Namjoon menepuk lengan chanyeol yang menyalaminya. Kemudian memandangi sang istri yang mendampinginya kemudian putranya yang berusia 7 tahun tersebut.

.

Sementara di luar ruangan tepatnya di dalam kantor semua anggotanya telah menunggu lengkap dengan seragam mereka. Tiga orang diantaranya tampak antusias namun tidak dengan satu orang disana yang sedari tadi hanya menampakkan raut wajah malas.

"Selamat hyungnim." Begitu seterusnya yang diucapkan ketiga mantan anggotanya.

"Kau semakin menyulitkanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan tugas yang mudah untukmu sebagai tugas pertama setelah kau menjadi ketua tim."

"Yakk!"

"Samcheooonn!"

"Maaf. Kami terlambat. Jinyoung bersikeras untuk membelikan coklat untukmu."

"Ini untuk samcheon." Sekotak coklat besar diterima oleh namjoon dari jinyoung. Kemudian namjoon mengecup rambut jinyoung.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh iya. Ini untuk kookie imo, taetae samcheon, dan hosiki samcheon."

"Terima kasih uri jinyoungie."

"Ini untuk jinseok hyung."

"Wah! Terima kasih ya?"

Semua tampak ceria dengan coklat yang mereka terima kecuali satu orang. Ayah kandung dari bocah kecil yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kebahagian orang-orang disana dengan malas.

"Appa, gendong!"

Tapi yoongi tidak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Eomma!"

"Ah iya!" Jimin mengeluarkan kotak coklat berbentuk hati dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada jinyoung.

"Untuk appa sangat special."

"Hm."

"Appaa!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin appa mengucapkan terima kasih? Kau membelinya juga dari gaji appa."

"Eoh?"

Cup

Yoongi mengecup bibir putranya dan tersenyum sangat manis. "Terima kasih. Ayo jalan-jalan!" Yoongi menatap jimin dan mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sahabat dan saudaranya yang cengo melihat kelakuannya.

"Kalian aku liburkan!" Teriaknya sebelum keluar dari kantor tersebut.

.

"Kau sangat tampan."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan anaknya yang bermain di depan mereka kemudian menatap jimin yang lebih dulu menatapnya dengan begitu tulus.

"Kalau saja kau tak mengizinkanku, aku pasti tidak akan bisa memakai seragam ini lagi."

"Maaf kalau waktu itu aku egois."

"Aku mengerti. Kau hanya takut kehilanganku. Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku selalu berusaha menjaga nyawaku demi kalian. Jangan khawatir."

Perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah mereka bahkan sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Eomma! Appa! Jinyoungie lelah," Dengan santainya jinyoung duduk di antara kedua orangtuanya dan mulai memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada ibunya.

"Aigoo! Uri jinyoungie lelah?"

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Absurd! Absurd!**

 **Mian readersnim kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Author nggak tau mau buat yang bagusnya gimana.**

 **Terima kasih buat review kalian yang SUKSES bikin author tambah semangat. Semoga nggak bosan baca ff abal-abal dari author.**

 **Nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi.**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff baru ya?**


End file.
